


Per l'onore oltre l'onore

by LilithNoorDaimon



Category: Mortal Kombat IX
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithNoorDaimon/pseuds/LilithNoorDaimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un what if su Mortal Kombat IX. Shao Khan sta vincendo su Raiden, ma, accecato dal suo desiderio di potere, decide di fare qualcosa che cambierà il futuro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fine di tutto?

Rovine informi si distendevano nella città, come cadaveri di animali parzialmente divorati da divoratori di carogne.

Shao Khan, con un movimento fulmineo, si avvicinò a Raiden, lo colpì al volto con un montante.

Il dio del tuono, incapace di difendersi, si accasciò al suolo. Da tanto, troppo tempo, non riusciva a combattere…

Era come un pupazzo in balia dei colpi dell’avversario, che si accaniva su di lui senza pietà.

Il suo corpo era trafitto da dolori laceranti…

Come aveva fatto a non capirlo?

Era suo dovere, in quanto custode della Terra.

Shao Khan doveva vincere.

Quello era il contenuto del messaggio inviatogli dal medaglione.

Ma non aveva capito.

O forse non aveva voluto capire?

E la sua incapacità di capire aveva avuto un prezzo altissimo.

Troppo alto.

Tutti i combattenti del regno della Terra erano morti.

Kitana… Kung Lao… Stryker… Nightwolf… Scorpion… Sub-Zero…

Erano stati sacrificati alla sua ignoranza….

Soprattutto lui…

Liu Kang…

Il suo allievo più amato era morto proprio a causa sua…

L’imperatore di Outworld artigliò con la mano i lunghi capelli del dio, nuovamente, lo colpì allo stomaco con ripetuti pugni.

Raiden vomitò sangue. Gli sembrava di essere colpito da un potente martello…

Ad un tratto, Shao Khan lasciò andare la sua salda presa sui capelli di Raiden, che si afflosciò al suolo.

-Co… Cosa succede?-si chiese. Perché aveva smesso con la sua tortura?

Cosa aveva in mente?

Tossì violentemente. Gli sembrava di avere nella gola pezzi di denti misti a sangue…

Shao Khan, con lentezza regale, ieratica, si tolse l’elmo a forma di teschio e lo fissò beffardamente. Il dio del tuono, suo fiero e potente avversario, giaceva indifeso su quel suolo duro…

Forse avrebbe potuto ulteriormente umiliarlo e disprezzare gli dei anziani…

-Sai, Raiden… Penso che con te mi divertirò ancora un po’, prima di ucciderti.-


	2. Violenza e vendetta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raiden subisce qualcosa di inimmaginnabile... E' tutto perduto?

Shao Khan, con sinistra lentezza, avanzò verso il suo avversario, facendo dardeggiare di quanto in quanto su di lui occhiate bramose.

Raiden, stordito dal dolore, si agitò, come un pesce stretto nella mano di un pescatore. Cosa voleva dire Shao Khan?

La sua mente, confusamente, avvertiva un pericolo. Ma quale era?

L’imperatore di Outworld, dopo qualche istante, lo raggiunse e, con calma serafica, si sistemò sul corpo del suo avversario.

Raiden sussultò ancora di più. Shao Khan, in quel momento, gli sembrava una montagna…

Gli mancava il respiro…

Si sentiva oppresso, soffocato…

Con un gesto imperioso, l’imperatore di Outworld afferrò il viso di Raiden e lo costrinse a guardarlo.

-Sai Raiden… Ho fatto proprio bene a non ucciderti subito. Penso mi divertirò con te.- rise il sovrano e, con un gesto rapido, gli strappò la parte superiore del vestito, scoprendogli il torace, su cui si stendevano lividi cupi e ferite sanguinanti.

Il dio tremò. Lo sguardo di Shao Khan gli aveva permesso di capire le sue intenzioni…

E in quel momento era totalmente indifeso…

Era una bambola nelle mani del sadico sovrano di Outworld…

Shao Khan, con violenza, lo baciò.

Il dio sussultò. No… No…

Qualche istante dopo, l’imperatore allontanò le labbra dalla bocca di Raiden e, delicatamente, le posò prima sul collo, poi sul petto del dio.

La divinità trattenne a stento ringhi di disgusto. Nella delicatezza di quei baci era celata una beffa feroce… In quel momento gli sembrava che Shao Khan gli stesse strappando la carne a morsi…

L’imperatore rise beffardamente e la sua risata risuonò lugubre, cupa, sinistra.

-Ah, Raiden… Questo non è che l’inizio delle tue sofferenze!-sibilò beffardo accostando le labbra all’orecchio del dio. 

La divinità strinse le labbra e reclinò la testa sulla spalla. Quella risata risuonava nella sua mente, ferendola, straziandola, annientandola…

La mano di Shao Khan, lenta, implacabile, oltrepassò i pantaloni del dio, posandosi tra le sue gambe e indugiando in una perversa carezza.

Il dio del tuono sussultò. Odiava quell’umiliazione che Shao Khan gli stava infliggendo…

Era una vergogna troppo grande da sopportare…

Eppure, era sicuro di meritarsi quella punizione, tanto dolorosa…

Ne era sicuro. Era il giusto prezzo da pagare.

Quanto avevano sofferto per la sua incapacità di vedere oltre le apparenze?

I combattenti della Terra, che pure lui amava, erano stati uccisi a causa sua…

Il loro sangue macchiava le sue mani…

Le mani del dio, con ferocia, strapparono gli abiti di Raiden e, con beffarda premura, gli leccò il sangue che ruscellava da una ferita sulla coscia destra.

Poi, con decisione, sollevò le lunghe gambe del dio e lo penetrò con forza.

Il corpo di Raiden sobbalzò, come una bambola inerte. Stranamente, non sentiva alcun dolore…

Solo un lieve fastidio penetrava dentro di lui, accompagnandosi quasi alle spinte possenti dell’imperatore di Outworld.

Il dolore del ricordo di quel che aveva fatto opprimeva il suo corpo, attutendo le sue sensazioni e le sue emozioni…

Era come se una cappa cupa lo sovrastasse…

Un singhiozzo si spezzò nel suo petto. In quel momento poteva vedere i loro volti su di sé…

Lo giudicavano…

Lo condannavano…

Shao Khan, sentendo quel singhiozzo, sorrise e poi posò le sue labbra su quelle del dio.

-Come ti sei ridotto, Raiden. Piangi come una ragazzina senza carattere.- rise l’imperatore.

La divinità del fulmine non rispose. Avrebbe voluto ridere di lui, se ne avesse avuto la forza… Quanto era egocentrico e superbo…

Non riusciva a capire le ragioni del suo dolore e lo attribuiva alle sue azioni…

Il suo cuore sanguinava a causa del dolore della perdita dei suoi guerrieri…

E la consapevolezza lo annientava…

Dopo lunghi, eterni secondi il sovrano di Outworld si sollevò e alzò il braccio.

Un anello luminoso si generò sul dito del dio e, lentamente, cominciò a scorrere lungo il suo corpo muscoloso, ripulendolo totalmente.

Dopo essersi risistemato, Shao Khan fissò per pochi istanti il corpo di Raiden, che giaceva al suolo, nudo e sofferente.

Rise.

-E’ arrivato il momento. Gioisci della tua sorte, Raiden!- esclamò il sovrano di Outworld e, rapido, sollevò il suo martello da guerra.

 

Improvvisamente, si fermò, sorpreso.

-Cosa?-esclamò esterefatto e confuso.

Una breccia si aprì nel cielo, oppresso da una cortina di nubi nere, e quattro draghi dorati scesero da essa, avvolgendo il dio del fulmine nelle loro spire.

-Che succede?-si chiedeva sorpreso il dio custode della Terra. Sentiva un’energia possente scorrere nelle sue vene come un benefico fuoco liquido e raggiungere gli antri più remoti del suo corpo, provato dalla brutalità di Shao Khan…

Le sue ferite, lentamente, dolcemente, si rimarginavano, il suo corpo si rigenerava e il dolore svaniva…

Solo gli dei anziani potevano avere una tale facoltà…

Eppure, gli avevano negato recisamente il suo aiuto!

Ma perché erano intervenuti in quel momento?

Fissò con decisione l’imperatore. Non importava!

Aveva la possibilità di uccidere Shao Khan e di salvare, nonostante tutto, la sua Terra….

Attese, impassibile, freddo, glaciale. C’era ancora una speranza! Non poteva sprecarla!

Shao Khan, ripresosi dallo stupore, convogliò l’energia spirituale nel martello.

-Non saranno certo dei vermi senza denti a fermarmi!-esclamò ironico.

Raiden non si lanciò intimidire. Con l’aiuto degli dei anziani avrebbe annientato quella minaccia…

Distruggendo Shao Khan, avrebbe potuto onorare i guerrieri caduti in quella strage, seppur modestamente…

Il dio del tuono roteò le braccia, le piegò, le distese, un fiume di energia dorata esondò dalle sue lunghe dita.

Esso colpì Shao Khan al petto, ma l’imperatore parve quasi non avvedersi dell’attacco.

-Ah! Ah! Ah! Un intervento tardivo di divinità anemiche! Sarò io il vero dio anziano!-ruggì Shao Khan e si lanciò contro Raiden.

Il custode della terra sussultò, ma non si fermò. Il suo dovere gli imponeva di non cedere… La memoria e il ricordo dei suoi guerrieri lo costringeva a continuare l’attacco…

Shao Khan, ad un tratto, fu abbattuto al suolo e il martello rotolò a poca distanza da lui.

L’imperatore annaspò, cercando di recuperare l’arma, ma non ebbe il tempo.

I draghi, rapidi, famelici, si abbatterono sull’imperatore e cominciarono a morderlo con ferocia, simili a iene che si accaniscono su un bufalo.

Il dio del tuono, sfinito, si afflosciò sulla strada e contemplò stralunato la fine di Shao Khan.

 

Qualche istante dopo, un’esplosione di luce balenò improvvisa, accecando il dio del tuono, che, istintivamente, si protesse gli occhi con le mani.

La luce si dissolse e, con un rumore sordo, cadde sulla strada l’elmo dell’imperatore di Outworld.

Il cielo, prima oppresso da una nera coltre di nubi, si liberò, rivelando presto il chiarore puro di una acquamarina.

Raiden alzò gli occhi al cielo e, dopo qualche istante, li chiuse, inspirando a fondo l’odore metallico della strada. Non riusciva a credere che tutto fosse finito…

La Terra era salva.

Guardò il medaglione e un lieve sorriso si aprì sulle sue labbra. Le scheggiature, rapidamente, scomparivano…

Il futuro era cambiato!

Ad un tratto un ricordo balenò nella sua mente e sussultò. In quel momento aveva preso consapevolezza di quanto fosse accaduto pochi istanti prima…

Ricordava le labbra e le mani di Shao Khan…

L’imperatore godeva della sua umiliazione…

La nebbia delle sensazioni che lo aveva avvolto si era dissolta e poteva sentire vivamente il dolore di quegli atti, come se Shao Khan li stesse compiendo in quel momento…

Sentì avvicinarsi a lui Sonya e Johnny Cage. Almeno loro erano salvi…

Con gentilezza, allontanò i due combattenti e mormorò:-Grazie, ma sto bene.-

Sbatté le palpebre e, con un po’ di fatica, si alzò.

Fissò con malinconia il corpo di Liu Kang e un sospiro fluì dalle sue labbra. La vittoria contro Shao Khan aveva richiesto un prezzo troppo alto…

Avrebbero avuto molto lavoro da fare per ricostruire la Terra…

Guardò prima l’attore, poi la soldatessa, che annuirono. Erano pronti a seguirlo nell’opera di rifondazione di quel reame infranto…

Alzò il braccio e i fulmini avvolsero i tre combattenti e il corpo di Liu Kang, allontanandoli dal campo di battaglia.


	3. Ombre su una pace precaria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sono passati sette mesi dalla vittoria di Raiden e degli dei anziani su Shao Khan, ma la Terra non è ancora libera dalle minacce oscure...

Raiden era rinchiuso nella biblioteca del tempio della Luce e sfogliava un libro.

Con un sospiro, chiuse il tomo e si prese la testa tra le mani.

La ricostruzione era ad un ottimo punto.

Erano trascorsi circa sette mesi dall’ultima battaglia contro il sadico imperatore di Outworld e, grazie all’aiuto di Sonya e Johnny Cage, era riuscito a portare avanti la rinascita dell’Earthrealms.

Le ferite dell’Armageddon si stavano rimarginando.

Ma non era felice.

Un cupo presentimento opprimeva dolorosamente la sua anima e gli impediva di essere sereno.

Il suo istinto lo avvertiva di una terrificante minaccia.

Ne era sicuro. Il tempo dei combattimenti non era finito.

La pace era sospesa in equilibrio precario su un abisso nero.

E non aveva bisogno di fissare il medaglione degli dei anziani per avvedersene.

Lo sentiva nell’aria, apparentemente tanto calma…

O forse era solo una sua fissazione?

-Sto diventando pazzo.- pensò il dio del tuono alzandosi dal tavolo con un gesto brusco. Il ricordo di quella strage marchiava dolorosamente il suo cuore…

“Hai fatto tutto ciò che dovevi: proteggere l’Earthrealm. Le perdite in guerra sono inevitabili.” gli aveva detto Sonya, tre giorno dopo la battaglia, quando aveva confessato con pudore il suo senso di colpa.

Rise amaramente. Paradossalmente, lei, una mortale, aveva cercato di aiutarlo, ricordandogli i suoi compiti di custode della Terra!

Ma non era bastato.

Il senso di colpa straziava il suo cuore, come una belva famelica.

E la sua mente, beffarda, riapriva sempre la ferita del suo cuore…

Lui non riusciva a vedere la necessità di quella carneficina…

Era stata davvero inevitabile quell’orrenda strage?

Gli pareva di sentire nella sua mente una sentenza di condanna inappellabile da parte dei suoi guerrieri…

E questo accresceva ancora di più il suo senso di colpa e la sua disperazione…

E le sue mani gli sembravano zuppe di sangue…

All’improvviso, un ricordo balenò come un lampo nella sua mente.

Raiden strinse i denti, seccato. Ancora la sua mente rammentava quello che era accaduto negli ultimi momenti della battaglia contro Shao Khan…

Risentiva le mani e le labbra dell’imperatore sul suo corpo…

E poi…

E ancora provava dolore, sofferenza, rabbia!

-Che stupido. Mi domando perché continui a pensarci così tanto.- si disse con rabbia. Era da tanto, troppo tempo tormentato da quel ricordo…

Le parole beffarde dell’imperatore di Outworld risuonavano ossessive nella sua mente.

Ad un tratto, la porta della biblioteca si aprì e comparve Johnny Cage.

-Cosa c’è?-domandò Raiden perplesso guardando l’attore.

Il divo, per qualche istante, rimase immobile, confuso, come se non sapesse cosa dire.

-Che cosa avete Raiden? Da quel giorno… siete molto turbato e assente.- domandò timidamente il giovane.

Il dio non rispose, per qualche istante, come se ponderasse le parole. Cosa avrebbe potuto dirgli?

Quando erano avvenute quelle cose tra lui e l’imperatore di Outworld, Jonathan e Sonya erano incoscienti, stesi dal suo malefico potere.

E non avevano visto nulla di quanto fosse accaduto.

Avrebbe dovuto informarli?

Dovevano sapere qualcosa di quanto fosse successo?

-Raiden… Si sente ancora in colpa per Liu Kang?-azzardò la star statunitense.

La divinità tacque, turbata. Il ricordo di quanto accaduto al suo allievo divorava il suo cuore…

Dopo sette mesi, non riusciva a dimenticare la morte di Liu Kang…

E le sue parole di accusa, poco prima di spegnersi tra atroci sofferenze…

Ma non era la sola causa della sua angustia…

-Ma non è giusto che si senta ancora così responsabile. Lei non voleva ucciderlo… E’ stato un incidente. Un doloroso incidente…- cercò di rassicurarlo poi con foga, ma il dio del tuono, con un gesto calmo lo interruppe.

-Jonathan, non è la morte di Liu Kang la causa di questa mia preoccupazione e angoscia. O meglio, non solo.- confessò il dio fissando gli occhi candidi nelle iridi verdi dell’attore americano.

-Allora cosa è?-chiese l’altro con garbo.

Raiden sorrise tristemente e scosse la testa. Malgrado tutto, Jonathan non aveva perduto la purezza del suo cuore…

Si era davvero preoccupato per lui.

Tuttavia, i suoi occhi avevano conosciuto tanto, troppo orrore.

Lui non meritava di conoscere altra preoccupazione.

Avrebbe nascosto quel che era accaduto tra lui e l’imperatore di Outworld…

Doveva restare nascosto…

A qualsiasi costo!

-C’è qualcosa che mi preoccupa, sì… Ma vorrei parlarne con te e con Sonya.- spiegò la divinità semplicemente.

Jonathan annuì, cupamente, e si allontanò.

 

Intanto, nella “Fossa della carne” Quan Chi scrutava con attenzione tre vasche colme di liquido di coltura, nelle quali riposavano i corpi esanimi di Jade, Kung Lao e Nightwolf.

-Avevi raggiunto un alto livello di conoscenza, Shang Tsung. Peccato tu l’abbia usato nella maniera sbagliata.- osservò ironicamente lo stregone. Tutto congiurava a loro favore… Raiden avrebbe impiegato del tempo per ricostruire le distrutte forze della luce…

In quel modo avrebbero avuto il tempo di proseguire col loro piano…

Un sorriso crudele si disegnò sul viso pallido del mago. Sarebbe stato bello vedere l’espressione di Raiden dinanzi al compimento della loro opera…

Si sarebbero goduti lo sgomento del suo viso, prima di ucciderlo tra atroci sofferenze…

Ma dovevano pazientare ancora.

Non dovevano lasciare assolutamente nulla alla casualità.

Improvvisamente, una debole luce azzurra illuminò il buio del laboratorio, modellandosi poi nella figura di Shinnok.

-Come procede il tuo lavoro?-domandò il dio decaduto.

-Molto bene. I corpi di questi combattenti si stanno ricostruendo, anche se molto lentamente. Poi potrò effettuare il rituale che mi consentirà di richiamare le loro anime. E, infine, ripetere la procedura con gli altri corpi.- rispose brevemente il mago.

La divinità decaduta annuì e, per alcuni istanti, tacque.

-Quan Chi, tuttavia credo che tra i nostri soldati manchi qualcuno.- dichiarò poi.

-Intende Liu Kang? Mio signore, sa molto bene che il suo corpo è nel tempio della Luce, protetto da un sigillo apposto dallo stesso dio del tuono. E i miei poteri non possono oltrepassare quella barriera.- affermò seccamente lo stregone.

Un mezzo sorriso distese le labbra bluastre dell’ex dio anziano.

-Quan Chi, sfrutteremo anche qui quella che è stata la debolezza di Raiden… E che è tutt’ora il suo punto debole. Per questo non sarà necessario che io mi muova.- affermò beffardamente. Aveva visto quanto era accaduto tra il dio del fulmine e Shao Khan poco prima dell’intervento degli dei anziani…

E un piacere immenso si era impadronito di lui…

Aveva goduto di quella scena.

Il fiero dio del tuono si lasciava disonorare senza opporre alcuna reazione!

Anzi, sembrava quasi che cercasse quella sofferenza…

Presto gli avrebbero dato quello che cercava, dopo la morte dei suoi guerrieri.

Quan Chi non rispose e continuò a controllare le vasche. Se tutto fosse andato come sperava, presto avrebbero potuto prendersi la loro rivincita sul dio del tuono…

Presto l’Earthrealms sarebbe stato loro…


	4. Prime mosse delle ombre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le ombre cominciano a muoversi...

La luce viva del sole vespertino accendeva di riflessi vivi le foglie degli alberi che riempivano il giardino del monastero, che parevano percorse da esili nervature d'oro.  
Nel giardino si mescolavano tonfi sordi, gemiti di dolore, imprecazioni sussurrate ed affermazioni di esultanza.  
Raiden, discretamente, fissava i monaci impegnati nei loro allenamenti. Erano trascorsi quindici mesi, eppure non aveva trovato nessuno che avesse dentro di sé la scintilla di Liu Kang e la forza di Kung Lao...  
Quei due ragazzi, per quanto diversi nell'indole e nella personalità, sembravano racchiudere nelle loro anime una scintilla quasi divina...  
Ma entrambi erano morti e quella energia era scomparsa con loro...  
Nuovamente, i ricordi della battaglia contro Shao Kahn inondarono la sua mente. Dodici mesi erano passati, eppure ricordava molto bene ogni fase di quel combattimento doloroso...  
Gli pareva quasi di sentire i colpi dell'imperatore di Outworld abbattersi sulle sue carni...  
E poi...  
Risentiva, con un'evidenza brutale, il dolore di quella violazione della sacralità del suo corpo fisico...  
-Ma forse me lo sono meritato. Perché ancora continuo a pensarci?-pensò continuando a fissare l'allenamento.  
Qualche minuto dopo, Johnny Cage si avvicinò a lui.  
-Cosa c'è Johnny?-chiese cortesemente il dio del tuono.  
L'attore, per qualche istante, rimase silenzioso.  
-Raiden, come ben sapete, in questi ultimi tempi mi sono dedicato alla meditazione... E, non so come e perché, riesco a sentire le emozioni di chi è accanto a me, anche se in un'area ben delimitata.- cominciò il giovane.  
-Dove vorresti arrivare Jonathan?- chiese dolcemente il dio protettore dell'Earthrealm.  
-Ecco, io ho sentito chiaramente le vostre emozioni e... mi sono spaventato. Che cosa vi è successo? Sembra che abbiate un peso sulle vostre spalle... Ed è un peso di cui né io né Sonya siamo a conoscenza. Di che cosa si tratta? Forse, se ne parlate, la vostra angoscia diminuirà.- mormorò timidamente la star.  
Il dio del tuono sussultò nel sentire quella domanda. La durezza del Mortal Kombat aveva aperto nel cuore di Johnny Cage una ferita profonda, che l'aveva portato a rinnegare completamente la sua esistenza precedente e a volere contribuire alla ricostruzione della squadra dei combattenti della Luce...  
L'uomo che era dinanzi a lui era totalmente diverso dal vacuo attore che, inconsapevole della posta in gioco, aveva partecipato ai primi tornei...  
-Almeno su una cosa non mi sono sbagliato.- pensò con malinconia. Liu Kang gli aveva chiesto se la star potesse esser loro d'aiuto... E lui aveva risposto che Johnny Cage era un eroe, ma era inconsapevole di esserlo..  
E quella dura, triste e dolorosa prova aveva permesso al suo coraggio e alla sua generosità di emergere...  
Lasciò scorrere lo sguardo sul corpo di Johnny Cage, avvolto nella tunica arancione dei monaci shaolin. L'unico vezzo che raccontava del suo passato era la folta chioma castana di cui non era voluto privare...  
Eppure, pur con pochi mesi di meditazione, aveva mostrato di possedere simili qualità...  
-Sono inquieto perché sento che i combattimenti non sono ancora finiti. Se qualche minaccia dovesse apparire all'orizzonte, saremo solo io, te e Sonya ad affrontarla... E questo non ti nascondo che mi preoccupa molto.- rispose malinconicamente.  
Era una delle ragioni della sua angoscia, ma non la sola...  
-Ci ritiene inferiori a loro?- domandò la star, ma la voce, ben presto, gli sfumò in un triste mugolio.  
Raiden scosse la testa tristemente e Johnny si maledì. Quando avrebbe imparato a meditare bene le parole?  
Il ricordo di quello stillicidio era per lui il riaprirsi di una ferita mai rimarginata...  
-No Johnny. Tu e Sonya siete validi guerrieri, ma siete solo in due. E io...-rispose, ma, ad un tratto, si zittì..  
Chinò la testa e, con stupore, si accorse che il medaglione degli dei anziani aveva cominciato a brillare di un intenso bagliore blu.  
-Non ci voleva.- saettò il dio del tuono preoccupato.  
-Che cos'é?-chiese il giovane.  
-Non lo so perché, ma gli dei anziani mi stanno chiamando. Mi dispiace doverti lasciare solo Jonathan... Perfino Sonya è lontana.- affermò dispiaciuto il dio protettore dell'Earthrealm.  
Johnny Cage sorrise.  
-Stia tranquillo Raiden. Farò tutto quanto è nelle mie possibilità per difendere quest'area sacra. La parola di una star è un vincolo, se lo ricordi sempre!-rise.  
La divinità, con un solenne cenno della testa, annuì e scomparve, avvolta in una nuvola di fulmini.

Intanto, nella fossa della Carne,Quan Chi contempleva con orgoglio i corpi dei combattenti morti nel precedente Mortal Kombat.  
Fremette di piacere. Il loro piano presto sarebbe cominciato... Mancava poco alla sua definitiva attuazione...  
-Ti devo ringraziare Shang Tsung...- ironizzò fissando la capsula che conteneva il corpo dello stregone suo rivale.  
Doveva ammetterlo, il suo nemico si era impadronito di enormi conoscenze nel campo della stregoneria e della scienza, ma era pur sempre un umano, per quanto ammantato di immensi poteri di stregone...  
E non avrebbe mai potuto competere con lui...  
Ed era accaduto.  
La sfida tra le loro intelligenze aveva visto vincitore lui, Quan Chi...  
Il suo più potente e fiero nemico presto sarebbe stato trasformato in una sua docile marionetta, pronta a morire per la loro causa...  
Sarebbe stato sottomesso al loro potere...  
Improvvisamente, in un vortice di fiamme, comparve Scorpion.  
Il polso destro del ninja spettro era cinto da un nastro dorato, appeso al quale era un opale a forma di goccia che, di quanto in quanto, palpitava dei riflessi dell'iride.  
Con un gesto pieno di deferenza, lo shinobi si inchinò dinanzi allo stregone.  
-Qualcuno ti ha visto al monastero, Scorpion? Sei stato riconosciuto in qualche modo?-chiese direttamente il mago al servizio di Shinnok.  
Scorpion sollevò il braccio destro e, per alcuni istanti, guardò il bracciale.  
-No, mio signore. Questo bracciale mi ha permesso di confondermi tra i monaci. Perfino il dio del tuono non mi ha riconosciuto.- rispose il revenant.  
Quan Chi rimase impassibile.  
-E cosa hai scoperto che possa risultare interessante?-domandò poi.  
-Le forze dell'Earthrealm non hanno ancora ricomposto le loro fila.Ci sono solo Raiden, Sonya Blade e Johnny Cage di temibili per noi, ma non è tutto.-affermò il ninja-revenant.  
Gli occhi di Quan Chi brillarono di interesse.  
-Come ben avete previsto, Raiden ha ricevuto una convocazione dagli dei anziani. E ora l'Earthrealm è completamente vulnerabile, privo del suo dio protettore- concluse lo shinobi con voce monocorde.  
Lo stregone annuì e, con un gesto solenne, incrociò le braccia sul petto.  
-Bene, a quanto vedo è giunto il tempo. Resta qui, ho degli ordini da dare alle armate dei Tarkatan.-  
-Come desiderate.-rispose apaticamente il ninja e Quan Chi uscì.


End file.
